


Sansa's Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfiction - be civil</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sansa's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction - be civil

Sansa dreamed of being back in Winterfell, her and Arya would be teasing each other as usual and sitting by a warm fire. But she new when she awoke she would have to become Alayne. Her dream came to an unpleasant ending when a bird landed on her balcony and was singing a tune for the first light of day. She stood up, walked to her mirror and told herself, “you must be Alayne today, around everyone, especially him,” and by ‘him’ she meant Petyr.

She did not bother getting dressed for she new it was too early for anyone else to be up. At first she did not enjoy Petyr’s company and preferred to be by her lonesome, but recently she feels quite attached to the man, she maybe even has a crush on the older – but handsome man. She made her way down the narrow hallway and up a few flights of stairs to arrive at the door to Petyr’s solar. She held her hand up to knock but to her astonishment she heard a voice from the room say, “come in”.

“How did you know I was out there Lord Baelish?” She asked innocently. 

“Please Sansa, call me Petyr.” He quickly snapped at her. “I heard the footsteps up the stairs, you really ought to be more quite sweetling”

“I will try harder Lord Bae-Petyr.” She quickly corrected herself.

“Why have you came to visit me so late, its not that I do not enjoy your company, but this is an odd hour” He smirked in the way that he always did. 

“I have been thinking a lot about what you asked me, about what I want, and so I have came to tell you what it is that I want” He patted the area on the bed directly next to were he was sitting, motioning her to sit down there. “I want you” 

“And….what do you mean by this sweetling? Be a bit more specific” He responded after pondering what she had said for a moment.

“I want you; I want you to myself – for myself! I need you, I need your touch….oh Petyr please take me!” She exclaimed. She new this was a bit forward but she had been storing her feelings towards him for a while and she knows he has some feelings for her, the way he always is staring at her.

“Sansa, my dear, are you sure?” He asked, surprised that she said this let alone saying his real name. “Yes, I want you, all of you.” And then he exploded on the inside, he had wanted this since the first time he had seen her Tully auburn hair at the Hand’s Tournament back in Kings Landing. She was so beautiful, she reminded her of Cat, but she was so much better than Cat – she liked him and she was young and way prettier than Cat ever was.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes waiting for an approval to go on, which he instantly received. He moved his hands up her neck and onto her nape before leaning in to whisper in her ear and tell her how she was his, and that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, before ultimately kissing her. The kiss was not sweet or short; it was long and included their tongues having a good spar in her mouth. When they finally parted their lips he moved his hands down her chest cupping her breasts.

She could see the desperation in his eyes. He wanted her, not her mother, her! And she was prepared to give him what he wanted. She stood up and undressed right in front of him. She saw his eyes widen and she knew by the erection that was forming under his smallclothes that she had given him what he wanted.

“Sansa, you are so beautiful, sweetling” He said while standing and moving closer to her.

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her in for another kiss, this one was shorter and more romantic than the one before it. He then guided her to the bed and laid her on her back. At first she was nervous of what he was going to do but she let him take over and control her. He stared by kissing her neck and working his way down to her hips kissing every inch of her soft milky skin as he could. Then he moved back up and started suckling upon her tender tit. She moaned with excitement, he really enjoyed having heard that and she could tell because he had moved to the next one. 

After he was done with her breasts he looked up at her and gave her a reassuring look as he lowered her hand to her wet-throbbing member. Her eyes widened but she wanted more. He moved his hand up and down her slit and carefully inserted a finger in her. This made her moan and that drove him crazy, he immediately took his finger out and put his head between her legs and put his mouth on her wet member. She moaned fiercely and this made him even more excited. ‘She tastes like lemons’ he thought to himself as he devoured her wet-throbbing member. He continued to taste her until he felt that she was tender enough. Then he raised his head, stood up and began to undress himself.

She sat up and helped hum undo his doublet and undress the rest of his clothing. When she saw his cock dangling in front of her she became as giddy as a school girl, but very nervous. “How will that fit?” She exclaimed.

“Don’t you worry my dear Sansa, I would never hurt you” Then in one fluent motion her picked her up and sat on the bed with her sitting on his waist. 

He lowered her down onto his cock and saw her eyes widen with pain. He flipped her over onto her back and looked into her eyes as he pushed into her and broke her maidenhood for the first time. She screamed but shortly those screams turned into moans of approval that were meant by his own. He had his elbows on either side of her and his head near her ear and she could hear him moaning her name into her ear. Hearing that made her body feel warm and tingly. All of a sudden her body started convulsing around his member, he knew that she was cumming, and he new that it was all for him. The sensation of her member convulsing on his sent him into his own wildest fantasy and with one final thrust he had came inside of her. 

He collapses aside her on his bed and stares into her beautiful blue eyes and gives her a soft kiss on her mouth.

“My dear Sansa,” He said, “You were perfect tonight.”

She new she did not need to respond as they both crawled back into his bed and lay in a cuddled position. Before she fell asleep he whispers in her ear, “I love you.” She replied back with a soft “I love you” and then they drifted off together.


End file.
